Closet Pervert
by TsutsuiKimihiro
Summary: KagaTsutsui one-shot. Short story about their relationship over the years.


"Closet Pervert" by TsutsuiKimihiro

A/N Back from my short visit to the tenipuri listings!

His name was Tsutsui Kimihiro, and he was in fifth grade. It was almost may, and the promise of summer loomed overhead, the warmth of spring giving hope to many a school child, but Tsutsui wasn't thinking about that at the moment. He wasn't thinking about recess, that short freedom from boring lectures and classes, of running around like children were supposed to be doing during that short freedom, and he definitely was thinking about *that* guy. No way, right now, Tsutsui was concentrating.

Concentrating on getting mugged!

Tsutsui curled up into a ball, his hands pressed over the side pocket of his slacks, guarding his lunch money, while a bigger classmate, notorious for being a thief and bully, consistently kicked him in the stomach. Nevertheless, Tsutsui wasn't giving it up. He uttered a small "Oof" every time the attacker's foot connected with his stomach. Another boy stood close by, keeping guard. That guy was Kaga Tetsuo. 

The violent bully's name was Akito, and he had failed to pass the exams to be admitted to the sixth grade. He was very angry and very frustrated, and kicking the crap out of this short kid was helping somewhat. Finally Tsutsui went limp and Akito bent down to fish the money out of Tsutsui's pocket. It wasn't much, considering that today was Friday and Tsutsui received his allowance on Saturday. It didn't really matter to Akito, who kicked Tsutsui in back for good measure.

Enter Kaga Tetsuo.

" Hey! You got the money, why'd you have to kick him again?" He asked, stepping up to Akito. Kaga hated bullies…well, bullies without principle…Akito shoved Kaga back, walking past him.

" Shut up Kaga…" He said, looking around for the next victim to drag behind the garbage cans. Tsutsui was still limp, more from embarrassment than actual wounds. He was patiently waiting for Kaga and Akito to leave, so he could collect himself and pretend it never happened, like a good little victim. 

" Don't tell me to shut up, asshole!" Kaga yelled, jumping on Akito. This took him by surprise, and he flailed his arms in an attempt to shake Kaga off. Kaga began to jab Akito in whatever soft flesh he could find with his left hand, and yanking his hair with the right. Tsutsui jumped up and started to yell for the sensei, but then stopped. Why shouldn't he stand there and watch while his enemies beat each other senselessly? He stood there motionless as Akito managed to flip Kaga, still desperately grasping his opponent's hair, onto the ground. Kaga started kicking blindly as Akito kneed his chest and started punching him in the face. Something in Tsutsui clicked. It was *that* guy…Tsutsui practically flew onto Akito's back, clutching his neck in a strangle hold. Partly for the humiliation he had suffered earlier, but mostly for *that* guy. Enemy or not, he had stood up for him (in a way.) Kaga groaned at the added wait of Tsutsui on Akito on his chest, regardless of the fact that Tsutsui was trying to help him, this hurt like hell. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The teacher screamed. She grabbed Tsutsui, who was pulling Akito up with him in a determination to kill the evil bully. Kaga scrambled out from beneath them and gasped for breath.

" I'll kill you you stupid jerk, you stupid dummy…" Tsutsui managed to kick Akito a few times before the teacher finally pried them apart. Kanga watched in awe.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Er…maybe not…

The years passed, and junior high flew by. Tsutsui and Kaga weren't close friends, and for a long time after that fight, Tsutsui had pretended to detest Kaga. Some logical voice reminded him that Kaga HAD been an accomplice in stealing his lunch money, whether he had stood up for Tsutsui later or not. They didn't see much of each other, just occasionally by chance. High school was different, however. Kaga found many of his friends not wishing to continue an education, and Tsutsui found many of his being shipped away to private schools. It was because of this that they found themselves sitting together at lunch on the first day of high school, Tsutsui trying to ignore Kaga and Kaga…well…Kaga trying to suck as much attention from Tsutsui as possible, just because they were the only ones at their end of the table and because Kaga was lonely.

" Hey Tsutsui…"He said, tilting his head and grinning evilly.

" Hm?" Tsutsui unwrapped a sandwich. It was turkey-gross.

" Are you going to eat that?"

" No, take it." He pushed it over to Kaga, who picked up, examined it, determined it edible and took a bite.

" So…joining any clubs this year?" Tsutsui raised an eyebrow. Kaga didn't seem the type for small talk.

" Go club." Kaga nodded. They were silent for the rest of the lunch period, and when the bell rang, Tsutsui gathered his things quietly and began to leave, when Kaga suddenly grasped his arm, taking the shorter boy by surprise.

" Hey, what happened?" Tutsi blinked, " I mean, in seventh grade and eight grade…it seemed like…" He trailed off, dropped Tsutsui's arm. 

" What?" He slung his bag over his shoulder, looking quizzically at Kaga, " You mean, with the Go club?"

" No…" Kaga said, picking up his stuff. He turned around and quickly walked away.

Although that conversation was never brought up again, they found themselves eating lunch together again. And again. And every day for months, actually. Of course, they had each made loads of friends by then, but something kept them coming back to that table. Maybe it was the undefinative conversation, or maybe it was just that they had known each other so long, it seemed right to stay like that…at least in some aspect. Most lunches were eaten in silence, which was ok. Whenever Tsutsui had turkey, he gave it to Kaga. Whenever Kaga had shortbread, he gave it to Tsutsui. No words exchanged, no commitments. Kaga knew nothing about Tsutsui and Tsutsui knew nothing about Kaga. This was their only flaw. Finally one day, Kaga spoke up.

" Hey, why don't we play Go some time?" He inquired, bringing Tsutsui out of a slump, caused by the Go club losing the tournament the previous weekend. He shrugged, blushing for a reason he didn't quite know why.

" Uh…"

" Ok great. Tomorrow afternoon at my apartment." The bell rang, and Kaga picked up his things and was gone before Tsutsui could object.

Kaga had a moped. Tsutsui had never ridden on a moped, but since Kaga had offered Tsutsui felt inclined to accept, being reassured it was a short ride. For some reason, he had let himself be talked into going over to Kaga's place of residence for reasons he wasn't quite aware of. Go? C'mon. Tsutsui wasn't stupid. Nevertheless, he was going. Kaga handed Tsutsui the helmet, which he thankfully put on, tighting the straps to insure it didn't fall off. He climbed on the seat behind Kaga and as the vehicle roared to life, clutched Kaga's waist. He felt the taller mahogany haired boy tense up, and they were off.

It was a short ride, and Tsutsui was glad when it was over. He decided to take the bus home. Kaga lived by himself, for reasons not apparent, and as he unlocked his door, Tsutsui looked around out of habit. It was a nice apartment. Small, but clean. Three shougi boards sat in various places. The club probably held meetings here sometimes. A worn couch looked dismal, and a closed door to the right that Tsutsui assumed led to Kaga's room made him blush again. He wondered how many girls Kaga had lured in here. Kaga picked a t-shirt hanging on a cord draped across the kitchen were clothes had been hung to dry.

" You can hang your jacket up on a chair." Tsutsui nodded, and began to unbutton his jacket. He was unable to peel his eyes away from Kaga, who had already tossed his jacket onto the dining table and was unbuttoning his shirt…No, bad thoughts, Tsutsui told himself, mental slap! I'll stop that train of thought right there, at Platform 9 and ¾ . Kaga must have noticed a change in facial expression because he laughed. Tsutsui looked up from the floor at him.

" What?" He asked angrily. Kaga grinned.

" I bet you have a dirty mind, Tsutsui…" Tsutsui blinked, blushing seven shades of purple.

" What? I don't-"

" Tsutsui's a closet pervert!" He roared with laughter.

" Hey, I'm not a-"

" It's true, I can tell!" 

" But-" He protested, getting frustrated, " I'm not a-a-"

" Closet pervert!" 

" Don't say that again Kaga…" 

" Or what?" He grinned, laying his school shirt on the table. He stood before Tsutsui bare chested, staring him down in a gesture that was almost a challenge.

" Or I'll…"

" What?" Tsutsui narrowed his eyebrows.

" I'll…" He found himself backing up, or rather, being backed, by Kaga, until his back hit the side of the table, " I'll…" Kaga leaned down on him, consuming the space between them, intimidating. Tsutsui's voice was a whisper. Kaga grinned again, this time in triumph.

" You really are…" Tsutsui's eyes flashed angrily, but Kaga didn't finish the sentence. Their positions were to…natural was the only word to describe it, and neither made the first attempt to move. Tsutsui told himself that it was because Kaga was blocking him, pinning him to the spot, if not with his body, than with his eyes, which pierced into Tsutsui, judging him. He was waiting for Tsutsui to make a move. Slowly, as if in a trance, Tsutsui tilted his head, momentarily inviting Kaga to get…closer. The invitation was accepted as Kaga quickly moved in, stopped just short of Tsutsui's lips, as if to rethink the whole thing, but Tsutsui lashed out first, tilting his lips up and pressing them against Kaga's. He felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly pulled back, hitting his lower back on the table edge, which obviously hadn't gone anywhere. Kaga's eyes remained closed, as if he was saving the moment. Tsutsui started to protest, but gave in as Kaga pulled him back towards him, kissing him. They broke again, and neither moved away from the other. They both just stared out into space as if just solving some sort of mystery that had been apparent for ages. They did it again, just to be sure, but this time, Tsutsui felt Kaga's arms wrap around him, and he let that be the lead for him to rest his own loosely on Kaga's hips. This kiss was really a series of small kisses, that developed into one deep kiss. Kaga parted his lips, and Tsutsui seemed amused to let the obviously more experienced boy have his way. After both felt exhausted from the kiss, they slowly pulled away. Tsutsui blushed, unsure of what to say. Kaga broke the silence.

" You know…" He said, pressing against Tsutsui's slender body, " You really are a closet pervert…"

SMACK.

A/N Now, wasn't that fun? ^ ^ Sorry, I'm not a good smut writer. I was trying to keep this nice and fluffy without being to bogged down. Not sure if I succeeded…but there you go. I figured that since I had written two stories in which Kaga and Tsutsui were already together, I should write at least one in which they get together…R&R 


End file.
